Blast From the Future
by Vintageranger
Summary: A ranger from the future with ties to the Zeo rangersI won't give away all my couples. I'll let them be revealed as you go along.I hope you enjoy
1. Another Red ranger

_This takes place starting at Ernie's luau, and its an AU version of Zeo_

The Zeo rangers were enjoying Ernie's luau, especially Jason's attempts at a Hula dancing when cogs joined the party, The rangers were so caught up in the fight they didn't even realize a portal open and a young girl appear roughly hitting the ground

"Ok not the best way to travel!" Cameron muttered to herself the last thing she remembered was fighting with her fellow Ultra rangers before being sucked into the portal .

Cameron looked around hoping to recogninize something or someone when she noticed a newspaper laying on a picnic table "Angel Grove? 1997?" she was busy processing it all when she heard a scream and a young girl about 12 came running toward her then falling at her feet

"What's wrong?" She asked her as she helped her up and dusted her off 

"Cogs attacking the luau", she said tearfully 

"Stay here Ok" Cameron instructed taking off from where the little girl had come

She arrived to see a battle between rangers and what seemed to be metal robots "Power Rangers?" she mused as she watched as the rangers skillfully fought but she also realized with the amount of cogs they could use her help she ran inside a small changing room and raised her hand to reveal a morpher "ULTRA RANGER POWER UP!" in a flash of light she was clad in the red ranger Ultra suit.

Pulling out her Ultra sword she skillfully whipped through 6 cogs as she exited the dressing room barely noticing the astonished Zeo rangers, as she fought she heard one of the rangers yell out "Tommy" whipping her head she noticed a nasty looking monster approaching him ready to attack. Cameron jumped on a small table and sent a spirally power kick straight to the uglies chest just seconds before he could slash the red ranger

"What?" He growled sending a flash of energy hitting her square in the chest Cameron fell to the ground in pain demorphing in the process and passing out 

"Who is she?" Tommy asked Zordon as Kat tended to Cameron who was still passed out

"Whoever she is she saved you Tommy" Kat said "So she has to be a friend" 

"FROM MY ANALYZE OF HER POWER MORPHER I AGREE WITH YOU KAT IT WAS CREATED FROM A HUNDRED PERCENT GOODNESS" Zordon proclaimed

"Wow a girl red ranger!" Rocky exclaimed   
"Zordon I thought we were the only ranger active on earth is she from another planet?" Adam asked

"NO ADAM SHE IS HUMAN HER JACKET SAYS HER NAME IS CAMERON"

" And It's not from where but when" Alpha 5 explained "While you were fighting a portal opened we believe she somehow got pulled into it from somewhere in the future"

"I think she's waking up" Tanya announced as Cameron slowly moved her head and softly said "That was brutal "

"Are you ok?" Kat asked softly

Cameron looked at Kat and her eyes wided " Aunt Kat?"

"Did she say Aunt?" Rocky asked walking over with Tanya, Adam, and Jason

"Rocky? Adam? Jason?" Tanya? What's going on you look so young!" Cameron exclaimed jumping up "Is this one Castrons tricks?" 

"What do I look younger?" Rocky asked looking at his hands and feeling his face

"You know us?" Tanya asked gently

"What's going on?" Cameron demanded looking around

Tommy walked up behind her andwent to lay a hand on her shoulder "Its ok Woah!" he yelled as she gripped his hand and flipped him over shoulder Tommy landed in front of her on his back

"Tommy!" Kat yelled running to his side and helping him up both astonished at what they heard next 

"Dad?" Cameron whispered before passing out into Jason's arms 

"Zordon what did she mean dad?" Tommy asked as he paced

"RANGERS I MUST SPEAK TO TOMMY ALONE" Zordon instructed

The others looked at each other and teleported out 

"TOMMY WELL RUNNING SOME TESTS ON CAMERON WE FOUND THAT SHE IS A RELATION TO YOU" Zordon explained "I FELT I SHOULD TELL YOU IN PRIVATE THAT YES SHE IS YOU'RE FUTRUE DAUGHTER"   
"My daughter" Tommy said softly looking at the beautiful young girl laying on the bed

"NOT SURPRISING TOMMY FROM MY OBSERVATIONS SHE IS A BRAVE AND COURAGEOUS YOUNG WOMAN PERHAPS THE FIRST FEMALE RED RANGER" Zordon replied warmly " BUT I FEEL TO PROTECT HER FROM ANYMORE HARM IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU LEAVE BEFORE SHE AWAKES"

"She saved my life" Tommy replied still shell shocked

"Tommy please listen to Zordon he has both your best interests in mind" Alpha 5 advised

Tommy nodded his head and teleported to his home needing some time to himself

"Zordon you kept a pretty big revelation from him" Alpha scolded

Zordon smiled " IT IS SOMETHING HE WILL REALIZE IN DUE TIME" 

"So do you really think thats Tommy's daughter?" Adam asked as the other rangers sat around a table at Ernies 

"Possibly" Tanya replied

Kat sat outside Ernie's trying to digest everything that had happened when Tanya came and sat beside her

"Kat are you Ok?" Tanya asked patting her arm

"You think thats Tommy's daughter?" Kat asked quietly looking down

"I don't know" Tanya replied

"She called me Kat" Kat said looking at her best friend

"Oh Kat" Tanya said finally realizing why Kat was so upset "You know she was pretty out of it"

"She recongnized Tommy as her dad at first sight" Kat replied "Tanya she doesn't even look like me"

"Kat I'm sorry" Tanya said hugging her friend 

"Jase you're pretty quiet" Rocky said as he noticed the gold ranger's far away look "Whats up?"  
"Cameron reminds me of someone we know pretty well" Jason said thinking back to Cameron's faint into his arms

"Tommy?" Rocky guessed looking confused

"Not Tommy" Jason said " Its just when she fainted after seeing Tommy it reminded me of someone else with that problem"

Adam looked at him remebering a story Jason told him when Tommy reveled himself to be the white ranger during their Mighty Morphin days "Wow Kimberly do you think Kimberly's Cameron's mom?"

"We were all there she called Kat by her first name and you can't help but notice she looks like Kim" Jason said "But we can't say anything to Kat or Tommy we don't have any proof"

Adam and Rocky looked at each and nodded in agreement.


	2. Futures revealed

Cameron woke up to find herself still in 1997 "I thought it was just a dream"

"NO CAMERON YOU ARE IN THE COMMAND CHAMBER" Zordon said

"Giant floating head can talk and knows my name ok" Cameron muttered to herself as she pulled herself to a sitting position then felt the absence of her morpher "Where's my morpher?"

"WE HAVE RUN SOME TEST ON IT TO HELP FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET YOU HOME" Zordan explained

"Portal" Cameron replied rubbing her forehead remembering little bits "Wait I think I saw my dad is he ok?"

"Tommy's fine Zordon thought it would be better if he was gone when you woke up since you reacted so strongly when you saw him" Alpha 5 replied

All of sudden the six rangers teleported into the chamber and Cameron looked at each of them amazed at how young they all looked

"Wow! You know I've seen a lot of thing as a ranger but this has been the weirdest" Cameron said

"So you're a red ranger?" Tanya asked sitting next to her

"Yeah " Cameron asked curiously "why is that weird?"

"Its just there as never been a girl red ranger to our knowledge" Adam explained

Tommy and Kat stood back as the other asked question after question

"She's beautiful Tommy" Kat said softly watching as Cameron laughed at something funny Rocky asked

"Yeah she is" Tommy said still not believing what was before his eyes

"RANGERS I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE ALL INTERESTED IN THE FUTURE BUT IT IS IMPORTANT WE FIND A WAY TO GET CAMERON BACK TO HER TIME" Zordon instructed

"Zordon I have to get back to my team if anything happens to them I won't forgive myself" Cameron said shaking her head determined

The other rangers went to work finding the portal

"I saw pictures but I never really believed your hair was ever this long" Cameron said walking up behind Tommy he turned and looked at her smiling

"So I end up cutting it?" Tommy asked leaning against the wall

"Yeah" Cameron said before turning and looking at the wall of Mighty Morphin suits " so let me guess you were the white one right?"

"How did you know?" Tommy asked with surprise

"All you high school pictures you're wearing white I just put two and two together" Cameron replied laughing as she walked past the suits finally stopping at the pink rangers suit and staring with a hint of a smile

Tommy looked at her concerned "Are you ok?"

Cameron looked at him then looked back at the suit and smiled "She must of hated getting her hair smushed in that helmet I know I do"

"You know Kim?" Tommy asked his eyes widing Cameron looked him with her matching caramel eyes and smiled before being interrupted by Adam calling her name

As she joined Adam in front of the computer, Jason walks over to Tommy's side "You ok Bro?"

"She figured out I was the white ranger and she seems to know that Kim was the pink ranger" Tommy said looking at Jason

"Smart kid" Jason said laughing

"Jason she looks like her, but she can't be can she?" Tommy asked quickly searching Jason's face for the answer he needed

"I don't know Bro" Jason said looking at Tommy then answering "It could be just a coincidence but I noticed it to I just didn't want to say anything in front of you or Kat"

"Kat?" Tommy asked confused

"Bro its pretty obvious Cameron's not her daughter"  
Jason said quietly

"I didn't even think about that I mean Kat and I have only been on one date I wasn't thinking that far ahead" Tommy said looking at Kat working at a computer with Rocky "do you think she's ok"

"I think she's as shocked as we all are" Jason said becoming quiet as Cameron walked over "You two ok?"

"you must be tired and hungrey " Jason says concerned quickly changing the subject "Let's get somewhere more comfortable"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron sat outside Kat and Tanya's home. The group had decided it would be better if they started fresh in the morning and Tanya had offered Cameron the spare room even though Cameron could see Kat wasn't exactly thrilled

"Are you Ok?" Tanya asked sitting next to her

"Yeah its just " Cameron said looking at her "Kat doesn't seem to like me for much "

"Did Tommy ever talk about him and Kat?" Tanya asked softly

"He said they went on a couple dates" Cameron replied nodding

Tanya sighed and looked at Cameron "Its just Kat really likes Tommy and she just hard for her realizing that she doesn't end up with him"

"Oh" Cameron said then laughed "Its a good thing for Sammy"

"Whose Sammy?" Tanya asked incredibly intrigued

"Sammy the green Ultra ranger Kat's son" Cameron explained pulling out a picture from her wallet showing Cameron and a young boy with blue eyes and dark hair making faces

Tanya looked at the picture in awe "Kat's son?"

Cameron smiled

"He looks like Jason" Tanya said laughing

Cameron smiled and put a finger to her lips

"What!? Kat and Jason" Tanya exclaimed "I never saw that coming"

"Are ready for another surprise?" Cameron asked seriously pulling out another picture

"Sure" Tanya said Cameron turned the picture over to reveal a beautiful young girl clad in yellow "Who is that"

"The yellow Ultra ranger Sonya" Cameron said handing her the picture "Your daughter"

"My daughter" Tanya said softly touching the picture then handing it back

"Yeah Tanya she's amazing my best friend" Cameron said grinning "We take gymnastics and karate together"

Tanya looked up at the word gymnastics "Cameron about gymnastics" she started but was interrupted by her wrist communicator going off "Yes Zordon"

" HOW IS CAMERON?" Zordon asked

Tanya looked over to were Cameron had been sitting which was now empty "Zordon's she's gone!"


	3. Bonding

Cameron walked up to her grandparents house, she hoped Tanya and Kat found the note she left them she didn't want them to worry and she knew they wouldn't have let her go by herself .

Taking a breath she quietly knocked on the door and smiled when her much younger looking grandpa opened the door

"Hello?" Mr. Oliver asked he was used to young girls coming around his house, but this girl was unfamiliar but familiar at the same time

"Hi I'm a friend of Tommy's I have a school assignment her forgot today" Cameron said holding up a piece of paper

"Ok come on in" Mr. Oliver said smiling "he's in his room" Cameron nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you"

Tommy was laying on his bed when he heard a knock at the door "Mom I'm not really hungry thanks"

"She's always trying to get me to eat more to she says I'm like a twig" Cameron said entering the room and shutting the door behind her

"Cameron?!" Tommy exclaimed jumping up "What are you doing here? Did you come out this late alone?!"

"Stop!" Cameron exclaimed then turned around facing away from Tommy "Ok you can continue" 

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked generally confused by her antics

"I'm trying to be respectful and I can't take you seriously when you yell at me with that ponytail" Cameron explained seriously

Tommy couldn't help but laugh then said seriously "You shouldn't be out this late"

"Hey I happen to be a red ranger and a black belt in karate so don't treat me like some damsel in distress" she said quickly before adding "Sir"

"I surrender" Tommy said putting his hands up

Cameron turned around and was about to say something when her eyes caught a picture of Tommy and the original 5 rangers during a school dance. "Wow" she said as her fingers traced the picture "So let me guess Trini was yellow, Zach was the black ranger, Billy was blue, Jason was the original red"

Tommy walked over and looked at the picture of him smiling with his friends "Yeah and I was green " Tommy said quietly  
Cameron smiled "I know I figured that out already" she looked to the side and gasped

"What?" Tommy asked concerned

"Ok that makes me mad" Cameron says frustrated "Look how short her shorts are there not fair when I ask to get ones at least 2 feet longer she said no!"

Tommy looked at the picture of Trini, Kim and him at the beach and felt his stomach flip "Are you talking about Kim?"

Cameron's face went from angry to shocked as she looked at her dad's face

"Is Kim your mom?" Tommy asked urgently

Cameron sighed and pulled a picture from her pocket and handed it to Tommy with a smile " I thought I could keep at least something a mystery"

Tommy looked at the picture of Kim holding a small baby in her arms and laughing at the camera Tommy sat down shocked

"If you haven't figured it out yet that's me" Cameron said sitting down next to him "Me and mom"

"Kim" Tommy said as his finger tranced Kim's face more beautiful then he remembered he smiled slightly

"Part of you can't be surprised" Cameron said with a laugh and then joked "I mean look how incredible I turned out of course I'm the child of two legendary rangers"

Tommy looked up and smiled "She looks so beautiful"

Cameron groaned and smiled at him "That what you always say"

"How? When?" Tommy asked looking at her intently

"You know some things are better left as a surprise" Cameron said taking the picture back "As Sonya always says some people are just destined"

"Who's Sonya?" Tommy asked

"Yellow ranger' She said tucking the picture back in her wallet "My best friend Sonya Park" 


	4. Tanya's surprise

Tanya paced the room waiting for Cameron to come back

"Tanya Zordon said she was with Tommy she'll be fine" Kat said reassuringly as she sat with Jason on the couch

"I know" Tanya replied looking out the window

"Besides she's Tommy's daughter and a ranger she can handle herself" Jason said smiling

"I bet your children will be rangers to" Kat said looking at Jason with a smile

Tanya smiled and looked at Jason and Kat, she would have never thought about them together before because of Kat's feelings for Tommy but she realized in a way Jason and Kat made a lot more sense. She knew Tommy never really got over Kim, she hoped he could for Kat's sake but now she realized that the best thing that happens for Kat is that he doesn't. 

"Um earth to Tanya" Adam appeared in the doorway with Rocky and held up a piece of paper "We found this on the steps outside Who's Sonya Park?"

Tanya turned over the picture and saw the face of her daughter and her eye's widened "Sonya Park!?"

Adam pointed to the back of the picture where the name was written in pen. Tanya looked at him again then back to the picture to the writing she had missed before.

"Tanya you ok?" Rocky asked concerned

"Yeah" She replied not meeting Adam's bemused look and stuffing the picture in her pocket as Cameron teleported in 

Tommy teleported to the command center and faced Zordon before quietly saying "You knew right"

"YES WHEN WE RAN HER DNA TWO MATCHES CAME THROUGH YOURS AND" 

"Kim's" Tommy finished

"TOMMY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"I don't know I mean why did she break up with me and how do we get back together?" Tommy exclaimed 

"I CAN NOT ANSWER ALL TOMMY BUT I CAN SAY I AM NOT SURPRISED THAT THIS EXCEPTIONAL GIRL THE FIRST RED RANGER IN HISTORY IS A PRODUCT OF YOUR UNION WITH KIMBERLY"

Tommy smiled slightly before a beam of light entered the command center 


	5. the Zeo Rangers Revealed

Cameron entered the command center in a burst of light smiling she walked over to Tommy "What I miss?"

"WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO BRING YOUR TIME PERIOD UP ON THE VIEWING GLOBE" 

Cameron looked at the globe with concern and gasped as she watched her friends fighting. The remaining Zeo rangers teleported in and were concerned by the sight of Tommy and Cameron's faces 

"What's going on?" Kat asked placing a reassuring hand on Cameron's shoulder

"My friends" Cameron whispered as she watched then screamed when the green and yellow rangers were struck in blast "Sammy! Sonya!" she watched in horror as the monster turned and slashed at the blue and black ranger " Rick! Abe! " she turned toward Zordon "I have to get back and help them!"

Cameron watched the globe as the familiar surroundings of the Ultra rangers came onto the screen and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her friends power down in fairly good condition.

A PORTAL HAS OPENED THAT WILL TAKE YOU BACK BUT YOU MUST HURRY

Cameron looked at Tommy and quickly hugged him. Tommy smiled and hugged her back "See ya later pops" 

"How much later?" Tommy asked Cameron winked at him and then quickly hugged the others before jumping through the portal and rejoining her **friends. Those are the Ultra Rangers a select group consisting of descendants of former good power"**Alpha explained

Tanya smiled adding in all the information she found out before "Former power rangers' children"

"I think you're right" Adam looked at her and smiled and she quickly reddened

"Can they see us?" Rocky asked amazed

NO WE ARE UNABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH THEM

"That was unbelievable!" Abe said wiping his brow then smiling "We missed you Cameron!"

"I was so worried to" Sonya said almost in tears clamping onto her friend

"We all were" Sammy said hugging her

"Well I'm home now" Cameron said smiling  
"Where were you?" Ricky asked

Cameron smiled " You know I can't remember" 

"Guys all this celebrating made me hungry?" Rick asked "Pizza and Tacos?"

"Don't you mean pizza or tacos?" Sonya asked confused

"No I mean pizza and tacos" Rick said laughing " Or...

"Taco Pizza" Rocky yelled "Yeah!"

"Taco Pizza!" Ricky yelled at the same time

The Zeo rangers looked at Rocky surprised as Rocky laughed then stopped and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Ricky "Whoa!"

"Ricardo "Ricky" Santos Ultra Blue ranger" Alpha read from the computer screen 

Rocky stood with his mouth open until Tommy walked over laughing and closed it "Guess I'm not the only daddy Congratulations it's a boy. The screen flickered and Sonya came onto the screen

"Sonya Park Ultra Yellow ranger"

Adam walked over to the screen "The girl from the picture" his eyes widened "My daughter?"

YES ADAM YOUR DAUGHTER

"Abe! You almost bumped over my favorite artifact!" Sonya scolded as she gently picked it up "My mom gave this to me she found it when she was growing up in Africa" 

Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Jason all turned toward Tanya. Kat looked at her friend and smiled then looked at Adam as he turned and looked at Tanya "You have that in your living room Tanya" 

"I found it in Africa when I was a kid" Tanya replied slowly as she waited for Adam's reaction.

Adam walked over to her and smiled

"Sorry Sonya but I love this song!" Abe replied dancing around the room laughing loudly while throwing pillows at everyone

Tommy and Jason looked at each other and laughed and Jason said "You don't have to say it Alpha"  
The others looked on confused

"Abe Taylor Ultra Black Ranger" Alpha explained

"Zach's son" Jason said grinning

"Sit down" Sammy exclaimed throwing a hat at Abe then jumped up and went to the fridge 

"Eww! He's getting it" Cameron exclaimed

"I love it! My mom fed it to me when I was younger all the time" Sammy said

"Thats Vegemite" Kat exclaimed "It's an Australian delicacy"

Jason laughed and put his arm around Kat's shoulder "Congratulations it's a boy!" 

Samuel "Sammy" Scott Ultra Green ranger co-leader of the Ultra team

Jason stopped laughing as all eyes fell on him and Kat

" Scott? What?!" they exclaimed together Jason quickly dropped his arm and looked on in amazement at Kat "When did we have a son?"

"I don't know!" Kat said slighty annoyed " I know I'd remember that!" 

"Well technically you haven't had a son yet" Rocky started then stopped as they glared at him the Zeo rangers all started talking at once

"Hey rangers" a voice said 

The Zeo rangers stopped and looked at the screen to see Cameron smiling back at them

"By now I'm guessing you've pretty much figured it out" Cameron said " I'm guessing Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat are freaking out the most" she smiled and continued "don't worry guys you two may not see it now but you are the best thing to happen to each other and amazing parents to Sammy, he's an incredible guy and ranger"

Jason and Kat looked and each other and smiled softly.

"Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya Sonya is my best friend and an amazing ranger but even more then that she is as kind and considerate as you two are, I know whenever we need her she'll be there"

"Uncle Rocky the only thing that is bigger then Ricky's appetite is his heart. That's what makes him so wonderful."  
"And dad they say you're a legend the greatest ranger ever" Cameron said smiling proudly "But what they don't know is you're an even better father and mom says you're not a bad husband either" Cameron laughs "I'm proud to be a ranger but even more proud to be the daughter of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver"

Tommy smiles never feeling more proud in his life and realizing there are many incredible moments ahead not just for him but his friends and loved ones

"One more thing" Cameron said holding up a small gem which flickered sending a wave of light across the command center and the surrounding town

"What happened?" Kat asked dazed as gripped Jason's shoulder and looked around surprised "How did we get to the command center?"

Adam and Tanya looked at each other confused and Rocky shook his head bemused

"Zordon What's going on?" Tommy asked looking at the viewing globe

I DO NOT KNOW RANGERS

"Weird" Adam said then looked at his watch "School starts in five minutes"

GO RANGERS ALPHA AND I WILL LOOK INTO THIS 

Adam, Tanya and Rocky sprinted out

"Are you sure Zordon?" Jason asked

Zordon nodded

"I'll be right behind you" Tommy said "They're used to me being late anyway"

Kat patted his arm and grinned and walked out with Jason by her side

"Are you sure I can't help Zordon?" Tommy asked concerned feeling Zordon and Alpha knew more then they were giving on.

NO TOMMY WE WILL CONTACT YOU LATER

"Right" Tommy turned and almost stepped on a small bracelet with interlocking hearts and a small replica of a gold medal and smiled and thought to himself" I don't think its Katherines or Tanyas it seems more Kim's style" the thought made him smile and he slipped it into to his jacket pocket and followed his friends

"Ayi yi yi yi Zordon do we ever tell them?" Alpha 5 asked excited  
"NO SOME THINGS ARE BEST TO BE SURPRISES" Zordon smiled


	6. Suggestions Needed

I want to first thank everyone for their reviews! I really enjoy reading them. The latest chapter was supposed to be the last but I think I'll write more on how the ranger couples get together. I'll probably go in this order

1) Tommy/Kimberly

2) Jason/Kat

3) Adam and Tanya

Here where the problem lies I would love your suggestions for Zach and Rocky's wifes. As long as they're from the PR universe, they don't have to be a former ranger or current ranger.


	7. Tommy and Kimberly

_**Thank you for the comments!**_

_**This chapter about Tommy and Kimberly will probably be the longest because I'm such a big fan of the couple.**_

_**Other rangers make appearances but I don't want to give much away about them until their chapter.**_

_**Tanya is a part of the Kimberly story because personally I always thought they would have made really good friends **_

_**I think Jason and Kat will be next**_

Kim sat in her bathroom waiting for what felt like forever "Now?"

"One minute" Aisha answered trading looks with Trini, as she sat next to her on the floor next to Kim

"Close enough for me" Kim replied but stopped before looking " I can't"

Aisha jumped up and looked at the little stick then turned it to show Trini and Kim a small bright smiley face

"That's good right?" Kim said with a forced laugh" As in be happy you're not pregnant after a one night stand with your high school boyfriend"

Trini stood up and put her arm around Kim " Kim"

Kim put her hands to her forehead "What do I tell him?"

"The truth" Aisha answered hugging Kimberly

" So Doctor O" Conor said smiling "From one man to another. Who was the hottie leaving your house the last time I was home from school?"

Tommy stopped and glared slightly at him "What does this have to do with sparring?"

"Friendly conversation" Conor answered

Tommy smiled and swung his leg sweeping Conor's legs from under him to the ground. Conor groaned as he hit the ground

Ethan laughed from outside the mat " Nice move Dr. O"

"Whose side are you on?" Conor asked slowly getting up

Ethan smiled and pointed at Tommy "Besides if you were looking at her face instead of her butt you would have recognized her as Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger"

"THE Kimberly Hart!" Conor exclaimed "Your ex the gymnast? High Five man"

Tommy glared and Conor slowly pulled his hand down and cleared his throat "I mean the first pink ranger cool"

" Thanks for the compliment" a voice said from the doorway. The boys turned to see Kimberly standing in the doorway

"Kimberly" Tommy said nervously "Is everything um all right?"

"Conor I think we should go" Ethan said grapping his friend by the shirt and smiling quickly at Kimberly "Nice to meet you Miss Hart"

Kimberly laughed "Kimberly please"

Conor pushed Ethan out of the way and introduced himself grinning"Conor McKnight former Red Ranger"

Kimberly smiled and shook his hand "Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger"

Conor winked and said " You know red and pink rangers are made for each other"

Kimberly caught Tommy's eye and said softly "Things were different in my day"

"Conor now!" Ethan said pulling Conor out the door "Bye"

"Cute kids" Kimberly said softly as Tommy toweled off and walked toward her

"Kim" Tommy said "About last time we say each other"

"If you're going to say it was a mistake I don't think I want to hear it" Kimberly said putting her hand up

Tommy looked at her surprised "No thats not what I meant" he looked at her slightly hurt "What do you think it was?

"No! It's just" Kimberly said looking at him " I just didn't expect to see you for dinner and end up making pancakes the next morning in your T-shirt"

Tommy laughed softly "Neither did I, but I'm not sorry it happened Kimberly it was amazing"

Kimberly smiled softly then paled and turned a shade of green and ran to the bathroom

Tommy looked at the door shocked and knocked on the door "Kimberly?"

"Uh?" Kimberly replied from the other side of the door

"You all right?" Tommy asked worried he gently opened the door and knelt down next to Kimberly who was hugging the toilet and smiled "I know I'm corny sometimes but I didn't think it was vomit - inducing"

" This isn't how it was supposed to go" Kim teared up as Tommy helped her up and wiped her eyes

" Kim How what was suppose to go?" Tommy repeats in a slightly wavering voice she was really scaring him.

" How I told you I'm pregnant" Kim replied wiping her eyes " With your baby"

This time Tommy needed a moment he sat down against the bathtub feeling alittle dizzy " You mean that night we I mean you got..." Tommy trailed off pacing " Are you sure?"

" That's what the smiley face and my doctor said " Kim replied joining him by the bathtub

" We're having a baby" Tommy replies looking at her

" Yeah White Tiger" Kim replied then says softly to her stomach " I think Daddy may need a moment"

Tommy couldn't help but smile slightly before responding " Yeah Daddy may need a moment"

It had been a week since Kimberly had told Tommy about the pregnancy and they had agreed to meet for dinner at his house. Kimberly took a breath and knocked on the door which was immediately swung open.

"You look nice" Kimberly said noticing his white dress shirt and black pants " I always liked you in white I guess some habits are hard to break huh"

Tommy smiled "Says the girl in the pink dress"

Kimberly laughed and nodded looking at her pink halter dress " Aisha bought it for my birthday and I figure I won't be able to fit into for much longer"

"You look beautiful" Tommy said softly Kimberly smiled and walked in the house

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kimberly asked

"Well" Tommy started "I think we should make some plans for the coming months"

Kimberly frowned and looked around at the candles and flowers "What kind of plans?"

"I think we should get married" Tommy said pulling out a ring from his pocket "What do you think?"

Kimberly looked at the ring and then Tommy seriously "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I mean with the baby and all" Tommy said looking at her honestly

Kimberly brushed a tear from her eye and whispered "No"

"Kimberly" Tommy looked at her surprised at the hurt in her eyes "I don't get it I thought this is what you'd want"

"What I'd want?" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes " I don't want you to propose to me out of duty"

Kimberly brushed a tear from her eye and kissed his cheek " I know you'll be an amazing father, we'll figure something out"

"Kimberly" Tommy said as she walked out the door

"How is she?" Kat asked Tanya from her home in England

Tanya looked at Kimberly sitting sandwiched between Aisha and Trini "She's hurt but hiding it well"

Kat sighed "I wish I could be there I'll talk to you later"

Tanya put down the phone and joined the others

"Kat says hi and wants you to call her when you can" Tanya said patting Kim's knee

Kim smiled "Thank you for being here guys"

Aisha looked at Kim and asked " He proposed?"

"Yeah" Kimberly said looking down " Part of me wanted to scream yes but he's being the good guy we know he is and doing what her thinks is the right thing"

" Do you love him Kim?" Trini asked

Kimberly looked at her " I never stopped Trini thats why I can't say yes"

Tommy swung open the door to see Jason with a case of beer

Jason smiled " I figured you could use one"

"You talked to Kim?" Tommy sighed

Jason nodded "You're my brother and I love you but you messed up man"

Tommy popped open the beer " I thought I was doing the right thing"

"Honorable" Jason said sitting next to him " But the right thing for who Bro?"

"For everybody" Tommy said " I thought"

"Alright" Jason took a drink and looked at Tommy "Stop thinking and just answer. Do you love her?"

"Jase" Tommy said getting up

"Yes or No man" Jason said raising his voice challenging him

"Yes! Yes I still love her" Tommy exclaimed then sat down

Jason grinned and sat next to him "and during your proposal did you ever tell her that?"

" No" Tommy groaned " I'm an idiot any wonder she said no"

Jason laughed " Yes you are now what are you going to do about it?"

Kimberly finished putting away the dishes when the phone rang. Aisha jumped off the couch and answered at first looking shocked then breaking into a smile "Got it" she said before hanging up

"Who was that?" Kimberly asked

"An old friend" Aisha said still smiling "Good Luck"

"What?" Kimberly asked confused before she felt a familiar feeling she hadn't felt in awhile and was teleported out in a flash of pink

"What the hell?" She asked she found herself in the familiar surrounding off the old command center

"Ayi yi yi Kimberly it is good to see you!"

"Alpha!" Kimberly exclaimed running up and embracing her old friend "What's going why did you bring me here?"

"I asked him to" Kimberly turned around to see Tommy step out of the shadows "Tommy? Why?" she turned around again to see Alpha had disappeared

"How many hours do you think we spent here?" Tommy asked smiling

Kimberly looked at him confused " Tommy what is this about?"

"Us" Tommy answered looking at her

"Tommy I told you can see the baby anytime this isn't necessary" Kimberly said sighing

"Not the baby Kim you and me " Tommy replied "Kimberly I love you"

"Tommy don't" Kimberly choked back a tears and turned away

Tommy grapped her and looked straight in her eyes "Kimberly Hart I love you. They way you bite your lip when you're worried or excited like right now"

Kimberly laughed

"You were the first girl that I ever loved and I realize now I never stopped" Tommy wiped his eye " I don't want to lose you again "

Kimberly looked at him with eyes glistening "Tommy I love you to"

"Then Kimberly Anne Hart" Tommy said pulling a two boxes from his pocket a pink diamond and a small charm bracelet and going on one knee " will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Kimberly laughed and dropped to her knees and pulled him into a kiss

"Is that a yes?" Tommy asked laughing as they feel over

"Yes!" Kimberly said as Tommy laughed and kissed her back

"What if we have a boy?" Kimberly asked as he slipped the ring on her finger

Tommy smiled and cocked an eyebrow "Then we'll just have to keep trying til we get a girl"

"Ayi yi yi All this human emotion"

"Alpha!" Kimberly and Tommy exclaimed getting up

"Congratulations" Alpha said "Zordon would be so happy for you two, he always said you'd find your way back to each other"

"He did?" Kimberly said smiling glancing at the empty clinder as Tommy wrapped his arms around her

" I miss him" Tommy said "I just wish are kids could have met him"

"Me To" Kimberly agreed wistfully

Later that night as Kimberly slept Tommy watched her then laid a hand gently on her stomach " Hey there little one I want you to know how special you are and how much I love you and your mother" he stopped and smiled " I think the future looks very bright for the Oliver family"

"Don't make me puke again" Kimberly said smirking with her eyes closed Tommy laughed and pulled her close.


	8. Jason and Kat

**Jason and Kat have slowly become a favorite of mine. I was never a huge fan of Kat's but I liked her, especially with Jason. People talk about how Tommy and Kat were so much alike but I felt Jason and Kat were much more alike. Hey it could be the Tommy and Kim fan in me ;) but I always felt Jason and Kat seemed perfectly suited for each other a golden couple, pun intended, ;) and Catherine and Austin had the chemistry Jason David and Catherine in my opinion lacked. **

**Jason and Kat**

Kat Hillard sighed as her mother rambled on, she loved her Mom but she could be so frustrating.

"Really darling Chandler is such accomplished young man like you" Renee Hillard said as she straightened the cushions of her daughter's sofa

"Mom I not interested in Chandler Webster" Kat argued Chandler Webster was the son of one of her parents' weathly friends from back home and a complete jerk

"Katherine he's a barrister!" Renee exclaimed

"And a jackass" Kat whispered under breath

"Excuse me?!" Renee exclaimed shocked

Kat held up her mom's glass " I asked if you wanted more juice"

"No darling far to fattening beside I must save room for dinner tonight" Renee said smiling "Remember meet us at Renaldo's at 7, we'll pick Chandler up on the way"

Kat opened the door to her flat and ushered her mother out "Fine See you later"

She had barely made it two feet when she heard a knock on the door "Mother I promised to wear... Jason?!"

Jason Scott stood at the door grinning "Hey Kat"

Kat was still shocked but excited to see her old friend and quickly embraced him "Jason what are you doing in England?"

"One of my students is competing in a tournament over here" he replied sitting down "Kim told me you lived nearby the arena so I thought I'd stop by"

"How is Kim dealing with the pregnancy?" Kat asked

Jason laughed "She's great, about 3 months now but Tommy's another thing"

"What wrong" Kat asked concerned

Jason saw the concern on her face and smiled "Nothing except he's gone into ultra protective mode, Rocky accidently almost stepped on Kim's foot the other day and I thought Tommy was going to knock him out"

Kat smiled slightly "Tommy being overprotective of Kim is nothing new"

Jason looked at her with concern "You alright?"

Kat looked at Jason and smiled "Jason with age comes wisdom. I know Tommy cared for me but he never loved me not the way I hoped he would because his heart was always with Kimberly"

"Kat " Jason started

"Jason Remember when Divatox kidnaped you two?" Kat asked

"Kind of hard to forget" Jason said laughing

"When Tommy saw Kimberly in the viewing globe I knew I couldn't compete with what they shared" Kat said "And I think at that moment deep down I realized I didn't what to be second place in Tommy's heart or anyone's for that matter"

Jason looked at with admiration "Seems like you made peace along time ago"

Kat smiled and replied honestly " I love them both Jason and besides you can't deny something thats true love"

They locked eyes and for a moment Kat could swear she felt a spark but it was quickly over when she noticed the time " OH No I'm going to be so late! I have to have dinner with my parents and a horrible guy their trying to set me up with"

"A set up?" Jason said standing up then stopped and grinned "Maybe I can help"

"How?" Kat looked at him confused

Jason grapped her hand "I'll explain on the way"

"This won't work" Kat whispered as they walked into the restaurant

"Trust me" Jason said "How do I look?"

They had stopped on the way to rent Jason a tux and Kat had to admit he looked hot " Umm fine"

Jason smiled and kissed her cheek "Stop worrying you look great"

Kat felt a shiver run down her spine What was going on? This is Jason she had always thought he was cute but she had been so preoccupied with Tommy and him with Emily they had never been this close

"Katherine" she heard her mother, she also noticed the shock on the faces of all the table occupants at the sight of Jason " Darling who's this?"

"Scott Jason Scott" Jason said extending his hand which Mrs. Hillard accepted with a frosty smile.

Kat had to stifle a laugh with her napkin as Chandler stood up and kissed her cheek "Kathy baby you look fantastic" Kat faked a smile to cover the distaste she felt "Chandler good to see you"

she wasn't surprised to notice Chandler completely ignored Jason as they all sat down

"So" Renee asked Jason with a tight smile "How do you know my daughter Mr. Scott?"

"Well we've been seeing each other long distance for how long now" Jason said with an amused smile toward Kat "Six months"

"Katherine you never said anything" Renee said through clenched teeth

Kat laughed awkwardly "Well..."

"Jake" Chandler said interrupting her "What do you do for a living?"

"It's actually Jason and I teach karate to children" Jason replied

Chandler smiled "Can't be much money in that "

Kat mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe how rude Chandler was being

" Well Chand it's not about the money" Jason replied cooly "It's about the art and helping children"

Chandler scuffed "Art? you sound like Kat when she talks about her dancing"

"I think you mean her ballet?" Jason said sightly glaring " Which she's incredibly talented at"

"Right her ballet, How is your ballet Kat?" Chandler asked bored

Kat began to talk but stopped when Chandler held up his hand and flipped open his cell phone and spoke into it "Talk to me" he laughed then laid his hand on the phone and quickly whispered "Sorry I have to go Katty call me" them turned and walked away

Jason was disgusted at how rude this guy was and couldn't believe Kat's mother thought he was in anyway good enough for her daughter. All he knew was he needed to get some fresh air before he went over and knocked the guy out "What a jerk"

"Beg your pardon Chandler Webster the fourth happens to be an exceptional young man, a barrister" Renee said

"Well Mrs. Hillard your daughter is one of the kindest and most incredibly talented people I know and unlike that guy I would make sure she knew it everyday and with all due respect as her mother I would think you'd want better then that guy " he laid his credit card on the table and stood up "Excuse me"

Kat watched as Jason walked away from the table in amazement no one had ever stood up for her like that

"Katherine" Renee started with guilt on her face

"No mother" Katherine said as she stood up and rushed after Jason

"JASON! Wait!" Kat shouted as she caught up with him he turned around at the sound of her voice

" Kat" Jason said

"No one has ever stood up for me like that" Kat said softly he eyes glistening

"Hey" He said as he moved closer and wiped a tear away " I meant every word"

"Jason I..." Kat started but she was silenced as Jason pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips

"I'm sorry" Jason said flustered as the pulled apart

"Only be sorry if you didn't mean it" Kat whispered Jason smiled and pulled her into another kiss

"Jason! What is it?" Kat exclaimed looking at the box

"You have to wait until I get on the plane to open it" Jason said grapping his carry on

"Promise you'll call every day" Kat said choking back a sob as they embraced

"Twice a day" Jason whispered as the broke apart and he headed to through to plane

Kat wiped her eye and smiled then sat and opened the box and felt her eyes fill with happy tears laying in the box was a heart shaped cookie with the number 1 writening in pink.


	9. Rocky and Aisha

**Rocky and Aisha I just love them together. You just always felt she could handle his goofiness and they just always fit for some reason to me **

**Rocky and Aisha**

Aisha looked around her empty apartment and couldn't help but feel alittle sad Kimberly had moved out so quickly with the pregnancy and sudden reconciliation with Tommy. She picked up the holiday picture they had sent out Tommy had his hand on Kimberly's tiny baby bump and she was smiling at him with completely admiration. Aisha couldn't help but smile which quickly vanished when she heard a loud noise followed by a loud familiar groan "Rocky?"

She swung the door open and laughed as Rocky cowered against the door from Miss Winchester's snarling dog "Rocky it's a poodle!'

Rocky muttered and held up his pant leg "Look what it did my pants I think it's a demon dog" he looked at it suspiously

"Wait" Aisha said finally noticing the bags at her feet "Why do you have bags with you"

Rocky walked in and groaned "I was kicked out of my apartment by a tall blonde Australian"

"Ah I see Kat has hit the states " Aisha answered

"Yep" Rocky muttered "I couldn't stand the constant kissing and sweet talk, Its like being around another Tommy and Kimberly

Aisha sat next to him and smiled " I think it sweet, two more of our friend found love" gives him a playful shove "be happy for them"

"I'm happy just more from a distance" Rocky said "So can I stay here?"

Aisha looked at him and nodded she had never lived with a guy before but hoe hard could it be?

"ROCKY!" Aisha banged on his door "Did you eat that whole cake?"

Rocky whipped the door open with a laugh "No and I'm hurt you thought I would"

Aisha reached over and wiped a smear of icing from his chin "Really? That was for Kimberly"

she put her hands on her hips "You're going to have to deal with not just a pissed off Kimberly but a pissed off pregnant Kimberly"

Rocky paled slightly "Thats worse then a pissed off Tommy!"

Aisha couldn't help but laugh "That's what you get dork now get dressed we have to leave for the party"

Rocky cleared his throat "You know I'm not feeling very well"

"Rocky Desantos don't even think about it" Aisha said "Did you do the dishes?"

Rocky nodded "I just started the dishwasher I used the soap by the counter"

Aisha paled "Rocky that wasn't dishwasher soap! That was bubble bath!"

They took off and were met with a floor of suds "OH MY GOSH" they both tried to reach the dishwasher but found themselves slipping and sliding and hitting the floor with

Rocky reached up and hit the off button "Aisha I'm so sorry"

They looked at each in silence before they both burst in to laughter Aisha crawled over to him "Look at this place" she said between laughs Rocky reached up and wiped the suds from her nose "Hey the dishes are clean and now so is the floor" She reached over to push him with she slipped and somehow her lips ended up meeting his, they broke apart and stared at each other in silence

"You kissed Rocky? Both Kimberly and Kat gasped in amazement later that day

"Can you keep your voices down" Aisha whispered "It was an accident"

Kimberly and Kat exchanged amused glances

"A bad accident?" Kimberly asked

"Aisha looked towards Rocky and smiled "Not really" she shook her head "It's Rocky I can't like Rocky"

"Aisha Who ever thought Jason and I would end up together? Not even Jason and I!" Kat said with a smile "Things happen and sometimes they can be pretty great and surprising" she shook her head at Kimberly's offer of a glass of wine and turned beet red

"Kat?" Kimberly asked slightly worried

"Yeah I'm kind of alittle pregnant" Kat said smiling as Kimberly screeched and embraced her

Aisha laughed and looked at her friends "Man you two work fast"

Kimberly looked at her with in shock and laid a hand on her stomach "Fast? This little one was 10 years in the making"

The guys all where congratulating Jason on the baby news but Rocky's mind was on Aisha and their kiss, he never thought of Aisha romantically but now he couldn't think of anything but her

"Earth to Rocky" Tommy said with a laugh "What's going on"

"Nothing" he looked at him in shock "Why what did you hear? It was just a kiss!"

"A kiss with who?" Jason asked

"Aisha" Rocky said

"You kissed Aisha!" Tommy said in amazement "How did that happen"

"There were bubbles!" Rocky said " And it happened so quickly and it was"

"Was what?" Adam asked with a smile

"Right" Rocky answered

Rocky saw Aisha walk outside and followed her out "We need to talk"

Aisha nodded "You're right look the kiss was" she stopped and looked down

"Alright an the same time lets say how we feel" Rocky said with a nod '123"

"Good" They both said then said together again "Really?"

Aisha bit her lip"Imagine how it could be intentionally" Rocky smiled and kissed her and said "Even better"


End file.
